etat_des_lieuxfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Industrie du commerce de détail (on/offline)
Table des matières Le commerce de détail hors ligne Écrivez la première section de votre article ici. Le commerce de détail électronique / E-tailing 'Définitions & Etymologie' Dans le monde des affaires, les expressions “Commerce de détail électronique”, “e-tailing” et “etailing” “electronic retailing” sont les plus fréquemment utilisées, lorsque l’on parle de Commerce électronique en-ligne. Provenant de la contraction de l’expression anglophone « electronic retail », le terme e-tailing est défini comme étant l’action de vendre au détail des marchandises et/ou des services, à l’aide de l’internet. Ceux qui font du e-tailing sont des e-tailers. Lorsque l’on parle de commerce électronique (e-commerce / e-business ) on parle de vendre et d’acheter des produits et services à l’aide de l’internet. Le “commerce de détail électronique / e-tailing” n’est que l’une des composantes du commerce électronique et est composé d’une gamme de vitrines virtuelles (virtual storefronts) qui comportent des catalogues individuels à chacune des entreprises. Ces commerce de détail électronique / e-tailors peuvent aussi être réunis dans des “centre d’achats virtuels”. Les transactions commerciales sont faites directement avec le consommateur (business-to-consumer) B2C EC . La distinction entre le B2B et le B2C n’est pas toujours claire, puisque de plus en plus d’entreprises vendent à la fois aux consommateurs (B2C), et aux entreprises (B2B). Amazon.com, Barnesandnobles.com, Dell.com, Staples.com et Walmart.com font partie de ces entreprises. Historique * Le terme e-commerce a été utilisé à partir de l’année 1995 thumb|left|100px|Amazon En 1995, la compagnie Amazon.com (fondée en 1994 ) fut « initiatrice » du commerce électronique en offrant des livres en-ligne, puis ensuite... *Barnes & Noble thumb|left|100px|Barnes & Noble *'thumb|left|50px|Dell'En 1997, la compagnie Dell dépassa les activités de commerce électronique en étant la première entreprise à offrir ses ordinateurs uniquement que par le biais des commandes en-ligne. *http://www.statcan.gc.ca/pub/88f0006x/2009005/part-partie1-fra.htm *Le Commerce de détail électronique ainsi que les courriels (email) sont les constituants du mot affaires électroniques (e-business) *Companies like Amazon and Dell created the online retail industry by putting the entire customer experience - from browsing products to placing orders to paying for purchases - on the Internet. The success of these and other companies encouraged more traditional retailers to create an online presence to augment their brick-and-mortar outlets. http://www.techopedia.com/definition/14351/electronic-retailing-e-tailing 'Brick-and-mortar - B&M (des briques et du mortier)' Une entreprise qui a une présence physique, par opposition à celle qui n'existe que sur Internet. A description of a company or portion of a company with a physical presence, as opposed to one that exists only on the internet. Located or serving consumers in a physical facility as distinct from providing remote, especially online, services: brick-and-mortar classrooms; a brick-and-mortar bookstore. sert à désigner une entreprise de vente traditionnelle ayant pignon sur rue, c'est-à-dire des points de vente « physiques » dans des immeubles « en dur ». Le concept est associé à l'idée d'une certaine permanence de l'entreprise liée aux immeubles qu'elle occupe. http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bricks_and_clicks Cette présence physique s'oppose notamment à des méthodes de vente basée uniquement sur l'Internet (pure player) ou à d'autres mécanismes en ligne comme, par exemple, la vente de sonneries de tééléphone. 'Click-and-mortar' Une entreprise de type brick and mortar qui se met à proposer des produits sur l'Internet est désignée par l'expression bricks and clicks (« des briques et des clics »). des entreprises de commerce électronique qui proposent des processus complémentaires de ventes combinées telles la vente par Internet et la distribution classique vente en magasin ou en point de vente physique. 'Ce qui se vend sur l’internet' 'Produits' Matériel électronique, fournitures de bureau, sport & mise en forme, livres & musique, jouets & passe-temps, santé & beauté, divertissements, vêtements, bijoux, voitures, matériel informatique & logiciels, alimentation, médicaments, animaux domestiques, etc.' ' 'Services' Voyages et tourisme (hospitalité), marché de l’emploi & services de placement, immobilier , assurances, bourse & placements, banque et finances personnelles, outils d’aide à la décision, livraison de produits, articles numériques, divertissements et jeux. 'Partenariat avec les marchants / Détaillants & distributeurs' · 'http://www.proquest.com/en-US/products/dissertations/tpd_retailers.shtml 'Third-party sellers · ' 'Statistiques sur le Commerce électronique en-ligne Bibliographie : http://www.pearsonhighered.com/educator/product/Electronic-Commerce-2010/9780136100362.page Liens additionnels : www.memidex.com/e-tail Le commerce de détail : l'impact des achats en ligne 'Introduction' L’évolution du commerce électronique et la croissance rapide des achats en ligne sont en train de changer l’industrie du commerce de détail traditionnel et apportent un certain nombre de nouveaux défis pour les détaillants physiques et les magasins spécialisés qui doivent changer leurs modelés d’affaire pour faire face aux menaces apportées pour le commerce électronique. D'ailleurs, le taux de la pénétration d'Internet augmente rapidement dans le monde chaque année [1] et de plus en plus les consommateurs tournent vers l’achat en ligne. Malgré tout, le commerce en détail hors ligne est loin d’être remplacé par le commerce électronique, mais les détaillants physiques ne peuvent pas sous-estimer le potentiel du commerce en ligne. Il est aussi important que les détaillants traditionnels comprennent l'importance de la mobilité de l'Internet et ses fonctions sociales, ainsi comme l'urgence de suivre les changements dans la vitesse où ils se produisent [2]. L'inertie ou une réaction lente à ces changements peut menacer la survie du détaillant physique [3]. De plus, l'Internet n'est pas seulement utilisé pour l'achat en ligne. Les fonctionnalités comme les résultats de recherches, des commentaires et évaluations des produits influencent aussi l'intention d'achat du consommateur dans un magasin hors ligne [4] . Selon Forrester, en 2014, le web va influencer 53 % du total des ventes au détail en 2014 aux États-Unis [5] . frame|left|Source: Forrester Research - US Online Retail Forecast Ainsi, considérant ces changements dans les habitudes de consommation, les détaillants traditionnels doivent investir dans une synergie multicanal intelligente. Autrement dit, ils doivent penser en une stratégie qui intègre intelligemment les environnements de vente au détail en ligne et hors-ligne [6] . En conclusion, le canal en ligne offre des avantages considérables aux détaillants. Comme a dit Paul C. Strzelec dans son article intitulé Online vs. Offline Shopping : Retailers Must Respond, " l’Internet doit être une extension du magasin physique. Le monde virtuel a beaucoup à offrir en terme d'expérience de magasinage hors ligne et vice-versa [7] ". 'Commerce de détail en ligne vs hors ligne – quelques chiffres' Le chiffre d’affaires du commerce de détail en ligne a atteint 585,5 milliards de dollars en 2011 [8] alors que le commerce de détail total a enregistré plus de 14 trillions de dollars dans la même année [9] , de sorte que les ventes au détail en ligne ne représentent encore que 4 % du total commerce de détail à l'échelle mondiale. frame|left|Source: Canadean © Malgré la faible participation sur le chiffre d'affaires total, le commerce en ligne a enregistrés au cours des années 2006-2011 une croissance moyenne de 15%, alors que la croissance moyenne du commerce de détail total était de 7 % pour la même période [10] . frame|left|Source: Canadean © 'Amazon vs Wal-Mart' Wal-Mart, le plus grand détaillant au monde, a terminé l'année 2012 avec des revenus de 443,854 milliards de dollars de ventes au détail [11] , alors que Amazon, le plus grand détaillant en ligne, a atteint le chiffre de 61,09 milliards en 2012 [12] . Si le volume des ventes d’Amazon est encore faible par rapport à Wal-Mart, le taux de croissance annuel d’Amazon impressionne. Entre les années 2007 et 2012, le taux de croissance moyen d’Amazon a été de 33 % alors que le taux de croissance moyenne de Wal-Mart a atteint 6%. frame|left|Source: Wal-Mart Annual Report 2012 et 2007, Amazon Annual Report 2011 et Wikipedia Au cours des cinq dernières années, les ventes d’Amazon ont quadruplé et pendant l'événement Retail Big Show [13] , connu comme le plus grand événement de détail à New York, les spécialistes ont déclaré qu’en 10 ans l’Amazon doit dépasser le chiffre d’affaires du détaillant Wal-Mart [14] . En conséquence, même si tardivement, Wal-Mart commence à investir massivement dans sa plate-forme web. En 2011, Wal-Mart a acquis l’entreprise de technologie Kosmix pour 300 millions de dollars [15] , a embauché 200 personnes pour l'équipe de développement [16] et a créé @WalmartLabs, une division de recherche pour développer son commerce en ligne [17] . Malgré tout cet investissement, les ventes en ligne de Wal-Mart ont représenté moins de 2 % du chiffre d'affaires total de l’entreprise en 2011, soit moins de 8 milliards de dollars [18] . Le chiffre peut paraître impressionnant, mais pas par rapport à l'Amazon, son principal concurrent. Le défi est donc bien réel pour Wal-Mart [19] . Avec la pression croissante exercée par Amazon, Wal-Mart a décidé de cesser la vente du Kindle, le lecteur de livres numériques d’Amazon. La raison est simple, Amazon vend les mêmes produits que Wal-Mart, ce qui en fait d’Amazon un concurrent et non un collaborateur. En vendant le Kindle, Wal-Mart a encouragé la vente de livres numériques et non des livres physiques disponibles dans leurs magasins hors ligne [20] . Ce n'est là qu'un exemple du conflit entre ces deux entreprises. Apparemment, la guerre entre les géants de la vente au détail en ligne et hors-ligne qui a débuté il y a quelques années est loin d'être terminée et prévoir qui va gagner est toujours difficile. 'Amazon Prime - plus de pression encore sur le détaillent hors ligne' Amazon a créé un programme d'adhésion appelé Amazon Prime. Pour 79 $ par année, les clientes Prime peuvent avoir la livraison illimitée en deux jours ou, pour 3.99 $ par article, les clients recevant les produits en un jour [21] . De plus, les clients ont accès limité à la bibliothèque de livres numériques pour le Kindle et à streaming’s des films [22] . En 2011, le nombre total des membres du programme Prime a atteint 5 millions de clients, avec une croissance moyenne de 20 % par année. Pour compléter, les clients Prime dépensent 130 pour cent de plus que les clients réguliers d'Amazon [23] . Jusqu'à présent, la stratégie d’Amazon semble fonctionner. 'Avantages du commerce en ligne ' * Coût : la section de comparaison des prix permet aux consommateurs de comparer rapidement les prix d'un certain nombre de détails en ligne qu’offrant le même produit et choisissez le moins cher. * Accès : le consommateur n'a pas à aller pour voir les produits. Il n’y a pas d’espace physique. * Inventaire : plus grand nombre et variété des stocks. * Flexibilité du temps : les consommateurs peuvent accéder le site 24/7 et magasiner dans le milieu de la nuit, par exemple. * Mondialisation : en vendant ses produits à l'échelle mondiale, les entreprises peuvent augmenter la probabilité de survie, de succès et de croissance. * Collecte de données de consommation : il est plus facile d'obtenir des informations sur les clients et leurs habitudes de consommation en ligne. * Les clients évitent les ventes désagréables et environnements de stress : un certain nombre de clients trouvent les vendeurs ennuyeux et n'aiment pas l'idée de personnes (vendeurs) de poser trop de questions. * Capacités promotionnelles en ligne : les capacités de promotion en ligne sont infinies que l'on peut placer des annonces sur des sites relatifs aux produits / services qu'ils fournissent. Source : Bizcovering.com [24] 'Inconvénients du commerce en ligne ' * Coût de maintenance du site : La maintenance, les mises à jour, les frais de serveur et d'autres frais connexes. * Problèmes d’accomplissement : délai de livraison est la préoccupation mentionnée par la plupart des acheteurs en ligne. Les paiements sont effectués tout de suite et le produit prend environ 5-7 jours pour atteindre le client. * Préoccupations de paiement et de sécurité : les gens sont inquiets que leurs renseignements personnels soient utilisés et abusés si on leur donne en ligne. * Manque d'appréciation sensorielle du produit : certains produits ont besoin de stimulation pour l’acheter. Par exemple, sauf si vous savez déjà ce qu'est un parfum sent, vous ne voudriez pas aller en ligne et l'acheter. * Le manque de personnel de vente et un service personnalisé : Certaines personnes sont incapables de faire des achats en ligne sans une aide. * Absence d'un environnement social : voir et comprendre la culture de l'entreprise est d'une importance capitale pour certains acheteurs. Sans connaître la culture d'entreprise en ligne devient plus difficile à prendre une décision d’achat. * Questions technologiques : certains entrepreneurs se sentent technologiquement en retard pour ne pas pouvoir diriger l'entreprise comme ils gèrent leurs magasins physiques. * Difficulté à retour de marchandises : Certains consommateurs trouvent que l'idée de renvoyer un produit qu'ils n'aiment pas, c'est énormément de temps. À moins que le magasin soit à proximité, certains n'ont même pas pris la peine de retourner les produits. Source : Bizcovering.com [25] 'D’autres exemples pertinents' * Best Buy to close 15 stores in Canada : Best Buy affirme que la raison de la fermeture de 15 magasins au Canada est en raison de la pression des détaillants en ligne de l'électronique, comme Amazon et Apple. * Has e-commerce killed the high street ? L’innovation des médias en ligne de services tels que Netflix et Spotify menace la survie de de magasin comme Blockbuster et HMV. * Blockbuster follows HMV and Jessops in a terrible week for the high street : Il a été une semaine infernal dans le secteur du détail. Près de 10.000 emplois sont menacés et 1.000 magasins peuvent fermer. * Offline Retail Vs. Online Retail - Impact of product presentation on consumers : selon une étude menée par l’entreprise Caltech, les consommateurs étaient prêts à payer en moyenne 50 pour cent de plus pour les articles qu'ils pourraient toucher et voir.